


Happy Birthday

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: Marinette throws Adrien his first ever surprise birthday party. Adrienette fluff





	

Happy Birthday 

Adrien and Nino were lounging on a park bench while waiting for Marinette and Alya to turn up so they could decide on what   
they were going to do for their date day. 

"Dude, you looking forward to your birthday this weekend?" Nino asked, passing Adrien a soda from his bag. 

"I dunno, man. It seems all my friends are busy so I'll probably spend it the way I used to - alone with Nathalie giving me my father's apologies for not being around again," Adrien sighed, his head dropping slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, man," Nino apologised.

"It's cool." 

"What about Marinette? 

"She's got a family thing," Adrien admitted. 

"Oh man, I know it won't make much of a difference but I'll give ya a call." 

"Thanks, Nino," Adrien said with a smile as Nino threw a quick arm around his shoulder.

"It looks like we can't leave our men alone for a second without them groping each other, can we, Marinette?" Alya asked, as she and Marinette crept up on Adrien and Nino, surprising them.

"No, it doesn't," Marinette smirked, playing along with Alya. 

"Hello, princess," Adrien greeted, standing up and facing Marinette, while Alya sat down next to Nino.

"So what are we gonna be doing today?" Alya asked the group.

"Well, seeing as we're all sadly away for Adrien's birthday, I say we all go out and celebrate tonight. Whatcha all say?" Nino suggested, looking towards Marinette more so than Adrien. She nodded gently, making sure that Adrien didn't notice. 

"Sounds like a good idea," Alya agreed. "Come on, pretty boy, whatcha wanna do today?" she asked, turning to face Adrien. 

"I dunno. Go and see a movie?" Adrien suggested. The group of friends nodded in agreement. They were feeling guilty about them all missing his birthday on the weekend, so they'd all agreed prior to meeting up for the day to do anything to make Adrien happy and enjoy the day. 

"What do you wanna go and see?" Marinette aske

"Um, I dunno. Shall we just go to the cinema and see what's on?" 

"Okay, let's go," Nino called out, standing up from the bench, grabbing Alya's hand and leading the way to catch a bus. 

"Wow, that was incredible!" Nino exclaimed as he, Adrien, Marinette and Alya walked out of the cinema, shielding their eyes from the bright afternoon sunshine. 

"Damn right it was. A Ladybug and Chat Noir movie! How epic is that?" Ayla asked rhetorically. Marinette and Adrien just smiled at each other and interlocked their fingers.

Adrien leant in and whispered in Marinette's ear: "That Chat actor was nothing compared to the real deal, now was he?" 

"I dunno, both of you have awful puns and even worse chat-up lines...But if I had to choose one of you, I guess that you're...The cat's whiskers." Marinette winked back at him.

"Did my lady just attempt a cat pun? Oh, be still my beating heart," Adrien giggled. 

"Chaton, stop it." 

"Oh, is it bothering you? I'm so pawfully sorry," Adrien smirked and in spite of herself Marinette did let a small smile cross her lips at her boyfriend's terrible pun. 

When it was time for the group to all head their separate ways, Nino grabbed hold of Adrien, apologising again for not being around for his 'best bud's' birthday, Alya placed an arm around his shoulder and told him to have a great birthday and that they'd make up for it as soon as they could and Marinette pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear that she loved him and she'd see him soon. 

Adrien decided to sleep in late on his birthday. Nathalie had scheduled him the day off from shoots and as it was the weekend, he didn't have school to get up for so he thought for his birthday he'd treat himself to a lie in. He rolled over and checked his phone: as always, he'd woken up to a text from Marinette. 

"Good morning kitty  
Hope you have a good birthday  
Love you lots  
Mari. xxxxx"

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, yawning as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Plagg up, but evidently he wasn't quiet enough as the Kwami flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Plagg handed him a a small basket that he struggled to lift up onto Adrien's bed. 

"Aw, thanks, Plagg," Adrien smiled, unwrapping the paper from the top of the basket. His eyes lit up when he saw a collection of   
his favourite foods and pastries from Marinette's parents' bakery. 

Once Adrien had eaten, he went and showered. Stepping out of the shower, he caught his phone ringing. He rushed over to try and answer it, but he wasn't quick enough. He lit the screen back up to see 'One missed call - Marinette D-C'. Adrien dried off as quickly as he could and threw on a pair of boxers and socks, before he proceeded to call Marinette back.

"Hello?" 

"Hello, princess." 

"Happy birthday!" 

"Thank you and thank you for the basket."

"You're welcome, glad you liked them. So how are you spending the day?" 

"Not doing a lot, missing you mainly." 

"Aw, you are so sweet. Well, I've got something that might cheer you up." 

"Oh? What's that, then?" 

"Come round to mine at five thirty and you'll see."

"What about your family thing?" 

"About that... Please don't be mad but I kinda lied about it to plan you a surprise...Please just come over, pretty please?"

"Oh fine, okay, I'll be over." 

"Good, see you later. Love you." 

"Love you too, bye." 

"Bye."

Adrien's face lit up with a giant smile - by the sounds of things, he wouldn't be spending his birthday alone after all. Adrien quickly got dressed and began to potter around his house, killing time until it was time for him to leave to head over to Marinette's. He made it there in near record time for him, excited to be spending his birthday with the girl he loved. He knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long for an answer, as Marinette's father, Tom Dupain, opened the door.

"Good evening, sir, is Marinette there?" 

"Good evening, Adrien - how many times do I have to say, call me Tom? Yeah, she's just finishing getting ready, come in. She's laid something out for you to wear," Tom greeted him, stepping aside to let Adrien in. 

"For me to wear?" Adrien asked, bemused.

"Yep. Just go on straight up," Tom smiled. 

Adrien followed the instructions given to him and made his way up to Marinette's room. He stepped inside and was immediately stopped in his tracks by Marinette covering his eyes from behind. 

"MARI! What are you doing?" he yelled out in surprise. 

"Surprising you," Marinette whispered back in a mock innocent voice. 

"Your dad said you had something for me to wear?" Adrien asked.

"I do, it's just over here... Trust me?" 

"Of course I do," Adrien replied, allowing Marinette to lead him across her bedroom. Marinette took her hands away from over his eyes, allowing him to see what she had chosen him to wear. It was a tuxedo, and just at first glance it looked like it had been tailored to fit him perfectly, along with a dark green shirt and a light green tie. 

"You like it?" Marinette asked, hopeful of his reaction. 

"I...I love it, Marinette. Thank you so much." Adrien went to turn around to thank her properly.

"No! Don't turn around just yet...I'm not dressed yet." 

"So? I've seen you with nothing on before," Adrien retorted.

"Ahh, but this is different. I've got something special to show you," Marinette told him. "You just wait here and get dressed, and   
I'll do the same, okay?" 

"Okay," Adrien agreed. 

Marinette stepped back into view as Adrien was finishing doing up his tie. Adrien's jaw dropped when he saw her. Marinette was wearing a deep red, floor length, sleeveless dress, with a small black cardigan over the top. 

"Wow, Marinette, you look beautiful," Adrien gasped, causing Marinette to blush. 

"And you look so handsome, Chaton," Marinette replied. "So are you ready for your surprise?" 

"You mean this isn't my surprise?" Adrien asked, indicating his tuxedo.

"Nope, silly, that's what you're wearing for your surprise," Marinette giggled.

"Umm, okay. Lead on, my lady." 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Marinette whispered, uncovering Adrien's eyes.  
Luckily he wasn't able to see the odd looks they'd gotten while Marinette was leading Adrien down the streets with his eyes covered. Adrien opened his eyes and blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the change in light. 

"Oh wow!" Adrien gasped. They were stood outside Paris' most famous restaurant. A very exclusive haunt for the very rich and famous - even his own father had trouble booking a table in the past. 

"How did you manage to get us a table?" he asked

"I just told them that it was the famous Adrien Agreste's birthday...Also, booking as Ladybug didn't hurt," Marinette explained, whispering the last part. 

Marinette placed her fork down as she finished off the last bite of her Death by Chocolate dessert and Adrien finished his drink. Once Marinette had settled up the bill, she and Adrien left arm in arm out into the calm and cool Paris night. 

"So what are we gonna do now?" Adrien asked, placing his arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"Just follow me back home," Marinette whispered playfully in his ear. Adrien did as he was told and followed Marinette back to hers, the pair of them stopping outside of Marinette's front door. Marinette pulled him into a tight hug and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I love you, Adrien Agreste. Happy birthday."

"I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Adrien whispered back before Marinette let go of him and unlocked the door. 

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIEN!" called out the group of people who were gathered in Marinette's living room. Adrien looked around in disbelief: he was surrounded by all of his friends and family. 

A surprise party just for him, his very first... This was truly the greatest ever birthday.


End file.
